The present invention relates to a dispensing device. More particularly, the invention device relates to a dispensing device capable of applying caulk and like materials to a surface or grooves located near and at a distance from a workman. Home owners and other people try to do the caulking themselves. However, if they are handicapped and cannot bend down or cannot negotiate ladders to reach higher locations that need caulking, this task cannot be performed.